Middle Of Nowhere
by bubbles 0031
Summary: Here I am left alone... with the murderer of my Family, tracking down my every move. All I have is Nick, he captivates me. Now my lifes in danger, and so is Nicks. I have to make a decision, I have to fight back, I have to unscramble the pieces.
1. The begginning of hell

**A Niley Story, Middle Of Nowhere**

**Starring**

**Nick Grey**

**Miley Cyrus**

**Cody Linley**

**Demi Lovato**

**Joe Jonas**

**Selena Gomez**

**& More.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Unspeakable**

**Miley POV**

I felt a rush of adrenaline, but it wasn't a good rush. It was almost as if, I wanted to sprint, beg, fight, make use of my vast fury. Still I stayed frozen, because unlike my clueless family. I knew the more I tried the harder I would fail. I was the only one who seemed to take that fact into consideration.

Shot, after shot rang, and of course the pain was unbearable. The pain was so unbearable. I couldn't even look down to prove my suspicions correct. I actually tried to look anywhere, that had nothing to do whith the shooter, his accomplices, and most importantly my dead family.

Until, I could litterally feel the blood seeping through my sneakers. Only it wasn't my own blood. It was Brandi's. Then I heard the shrivled cry that took me some what out of my trance. My family member left. Noah.

Her golden brown hair, in a hectic mess, her blue eyes, outlined with her tears that threatened to spill more each second. For the first time in a long time, her slightley crooked teeth, did not smile. Did, not make the sun feel like a small comparison, to the happiness that escaped her. No,she looked utterly terrified, and absolutley nothing i could say could change that.

I did, grab her tightley, because if these were our last seconds,  
>I would prefer to not spend them alone. I would prefer, to spend these last few seconds with someone I loved dearly. I loved Noah Dearly.<p>

I should have begged, offerd the man money. We had plenty, definatley enough to share, but when I looked upwards, something told me. All he wanted, was to ruin my fairytale. My life of perfection. Then the last shot rang, He'd shot, the most innocent, the most undeserved of this cruelity. My baby Noah.

I did not scream. I did not cry. It was a waste. In any second, I would be dead, at which this point I was grateful for. Living unhappy, is no life at all. I didn't belived in heaven, nor did I belive in hell, I belived in numbness, in a deep slumber. Where time ment next to nothing. I figured now was the moment I started beliving in a higher power.

Then I went out cold.

Just how I thought death should feel like.

**Authors note:) yuu likee,? Hopee so. Been a longg time since I've written. So I hope you like, because it feels so good to write. Review,:)? Another chapter coming soon3**


	2. Hospital bound

Authors Note- PLeasee read, This chapter might kinda suck, but I really wanted to get to the nik part, without all the dilly-dalling:),. so here it is.,

A Niley Story, Middle Of Nowhere

Starring

Nick Grey

Miley Cyrus

Cody Linley

Demi Lovato

Joe Jonas

Selena Gomez

& More.

Chapter 2

Facing the facts

Miley POV

I awoke with the beeping of a heart machine, and the uncomfortable brace surrounding my right thigh. I suppose this could be hell, It was for sure not heaven, and I was nearly positive I wasn't alive. Where were the burning heaps of fire, the flames, that touched my skin, as I cried in agony.

Where, was the devil, as he welcomed me to his depths of evil? I expected, If i had gone to hell, that that would be part of my experience. What a shame. Even,my uneven breathing, and the awful taste of curtain fashion, I contined to deniey that I was alive.

If I was dead,why'd I have an IV Running in my arm. I immediatley pulled it out, If I were dead couldn't hurt. It indeed hurt, I gripped my arm, and successfully made my way out of bed. I opended the door, and saw that this was a layout of a hospital. Death, would like a hospital to represent hell. Innocent people die here everyday, family's suffer tremendous pain, with the loses, of friends, family, and lovers.

Yes, now it would make sense if this were hell.

I walked throughout the hospital for a bit, not talking or asking questions. I was afraid. I passed OR rooms, the pit, the tramua center. Finding it all quite intresting, when I was alive I'd considered joinging the medical field. My dad Billy, was a brilliant surgeon, people came all acrossthe country, just for his advice.

My mom was a house wife, which I had always considered over rated, raiseing your kids for a living, but she had always helped me through bad breakups, and hurtful gossip.

Trace was in a band called Metro Station, he was becoming successful, and I'm sure his bandmates would be devastated when they heard of his loss. Trace wasn't shy, and never took caution, but he was my brother. Though we were essentially nothing alike.

Brandi, was the ultimate diva of the family, into, desinger fashions, and handbags. Cheerleader, plus the ultimate boy magnet. Her dreams were about being popular, which centered around reputation, was only Brandi's sister. Besides that I was just another face in the yearbook. Nobody would miss me.

Braison was prdictable to say the least, he enjoyed the indoors,and virtual video games. He found moot point, in fresh air, horses, ands flowers. He was more on the shy side of things, with only 1 good friend Charlie. He always backed me up, one of those things, Brandi, and Trace never did.

Noah, was loud, bright, soft, innocent,and she glowed brighter than the fireworks on Forth of July. She was altogether a daddy's girl, and altogether a happy girl.

My perfect, disorganzied, completly, insanley different, dead family.

I was still wondering the halls, when I felt someone grab my shoulder, I shuddered, as the figure turned me around.

"What do you think your doing up, your supposed to be on bedrest!" A man shouted, with a doctors coat, and a clearly noticeable bald spot centered directly in the middle of his head.

"Whats the point?" I asked him giving him a questyioning gaze. I did feel strangley weak, almost dizzy.

"Are you not aware of the neraby events, I know itmust be painful, but your lucky we found you alive."

I stared at the doctor when the events clicked directly into place. Iwas alive and strangley dissapointed, why would he keep me alive? The Doctor ordered a wheelchair, and pushed me down the hall back towards my room. I let him without protesting, his last name was Grey.

He assisted me back into my bed, and gave me a remote. I surfed through channels, finding nothing of intrest, while Dr, Grey continued filling out my chart. When the important questions started buzzing in my head. Where was Igoing to live? I only had an aunt, in Washington, and she was a meth dealer. Did they find the shooter? I wasn't terrified, like a normal sane person would feel. There was nothing I had left to lose. Besides if he wanted to kill me he would have probably killed be, that night.

"Ms. Cyrus? Are you alright?" Asked

If I was answering honestly. No, but I was oblivious if he was referring to my emotions, or to the slight pain in my upper leg.

"I'm fine thank you." I said

"There, are some police who really need to question you Ms Cyrus. They can wait a few days, if you need some time."

"Why?" I asked stunned. Shaking my head, resisting, anthing that makes me speak of it.

He tried to give me a professional smile, but I could see it was just the pity he felt.

"It seems,they need information about the killer." He responded.,

I turned back to the Television, tuning out his rant, about my medical charts, and tuning out his voice entirley. The day passed in a blur, I found it difficult to even attempt to pay attention. Since I couldn't remeber much of my day it passed quickly, I fell asleep curled into a ball hugging myself close. Since I was alive, and I figured I had to endure the rest of my life unhappy. I let a few tears escape, and then some more, and then it felt as if I could never stop.

Then I finally sank into unconciousness.

The Next Morning.

I awoke very early just as the sun was about to rise. I dreamt that I was running, sprinting, throughout a forset, with ddark green ferns, and tall red wood trees. I never looked behins me, and I had no sign of worry upon my face. It continued, for what seemed to be forever, and as soon as the amount of worry was fading, He was right infront of me. A man, but not the murderer of my family. A differn't man. I awoke, right when he brought his frightening axe to slaughter me.

I awoke, sweating gallons, with the feeling of hysteria, creeping up on me. Dr. Grey entered my hosptial room around 6, to check up on me.

"I noticed you had some unusual heart patterns earlier this morning and last night?" He questioned.

I nodded not exactly understanding his question.

"Where you doing anything at those hours Ms. Cyrus?"

"Uh, no." I whispered, suddenly becoming occupied with hosptital band. If I told him about my dream , I'd be known as a looney. This would be something I'd tell my mother, not a doctor, who's probably noticed my strange behavior over the last couple of days.

"Where going to take you down to sic, just for an exam." Doctor Grey humphed paging one of the nurses to take me down.

"Really Dr. Grey thats not nessecary, I'm prefectly fine." I lied trying to form, a responsive expression.

"Still It's mandatory"

When I got to sic, I understood why everyone was so insane. It's like being trapped, theres no way out down there, they talk to you like your a baby, like you can't understand. I had respect for the patients, they can't help the way they are. Terrible accidents happen to unworthey people.

"What is today?" Asked the snotty nurse.

"It's January 3rd, 2011" I replied icily

"Where are your parents?" I think the nurse was determined to torment me,my attitude cleary set her off a bit. It should have, she was blonde with curly short hair. She was skinny with a big butt, and big breasts, and of course she had lucious full lips, she could have been a model.

"My parent's are dead, and I'm not sico, so you could make better use of your time questioning someone who really needs your help!" I snapped. She snorted and continued down her 'list' of questions.

Her questions now were more perfessional, Do you hear any strange voices? Have you thought about suicide, or harming yourself or others? I answered no to each. She finished her exam, nearly an hour later, and she seemed to be dissapointed she couldn't find a chink in my armor.

They sent me back upstairs, and the doctor reassured me I wasn't crazy,which,my response was similar to go figure.

"there are some people here who would like to speak with you." Said doctor Grey.

"People?" I asked, curious.

"She's actually my sister, she was great friends with your mother."

I was being unthinkably stupid.

"Send them in." I sighed

He left the room whenI realized what this ment. I would most likley be leaving with this complete stranger today. My mother always prepared for the unpredictable, uncluding a Will, and a godmother. I was shocked to be nervous about the whole ordeal. I was usually uncomfortable with strangers, but for all I knew, it was probably Melinda, our neighbor, who's been a second mother to me since birth.

My uncertaintey vanished when this woman walked in.

"Hi, I'm so sorry about your family Miley, I'm Denise Grey. A very old friend of your mothers.

I was to shocked to speak, this woman was, unbearably sweet, with short black curly hair, a smile that helped lighten the room, and dimples to match. She obviously had children, she had that mothering touch, and warm creamy brown eyes, that seemed to make me smile, even when the circumstances were so unfortunate.

"We live a few hours away, actually we live in New York. A long way from Los Angelos, but your mother assinged me to be the godmother if anything happend to her and Billy. I know this must be to much to take in, but I hope youcan talk about it." 

She was definatley to sweet, a sweet that made my stomach turn with guilt. This woman obviously had a very fufilling life, and to change it all just to try to include me, was definatley not part of her plans.

"I'm Okay really" I lied " I can go live with my aunt in Washington, theres no need for you to try to change your life for me" I tried my best to keeep my voice soothing, but failed miserably.

"No honey! It's no trouble we have a gguest room, and I'm sure you and my sons-" I interrupted her

"You have sons?" This was the last thing i needed and probably them to, who wants there new sister, to be a total dweeb.

"Yes! The oldest is Kevin, he's 19, then theres Nicholas, who's 17, and lastly Frankie who's 7, but don't worry won't actually be related, so don't worry about having to have more brothers, I understand you probably don't want to feel like Nick Kevin, and Frankie, are replacing your brothers. Oh dear I'm sorry I don't mean to ramble so much!"She apologized

I laughed, and she seemed a little happier, that my face wasn't so emotionless.

"Is there anything I can get you?" She asked placing her hand on mine. I had a disturbinlgy, issue with people being so close. I'm not exaxctly sure when this phobia occured, but it definatley wasn't one of my past qualities.

"Actually, could you bring my things to me? I would like to get cleaned up, if you don't mind?"

"Of course sweetie!" She smiled at me. She dropped my things off, and left for dinner, when the got back I would be offically discharged. I took a shower, threw some clothes on, and glanced in the mirror. I was hideous, bags under my eyes to noticeable, my frown, was clearly embedded into my face, and my hair semmed, lifeless and impossible, I nirghtened my curls with mouse, and put a fine layer of foundation on, to try to cover the bags, growing under my eyes.

When I was finished, Denise knocked on my door, I rose easily, and answered her.

This time she wasn't alone

"Miley you look beautiful, these are my sons Kevin, and Nick."

I. My i've never felt, so out of myself, so completley, shaken, my heart was thumping a million miles an hour, and I couldn't look away from him, because if this heavenly creature from god, could not be real. His curly brown locks, spun short on his head. His creamy moist brown eyes, where similar to the shade of is mother, but his pierced me to the heart. His made my body quiver, with excitment. Even his nose was perfect, slightly curved perfect nose, that matched his insanley hot dimples. To top it all off, his muscular body.

If I wasn't hullucinating I could swear he was lookinh back at me, the same amount of lust ringing in his eyes.


	3. Meeting you

Middle Of Nowhere

Starring  
>Nick Grey<br>Miley Cyrus  
>Joe Jonas<br>Demi Lovato  
>Cody Linley<br>Selena Gomez  
>Taylor Lautner<br>Taylor Swift  
>Kevin Grey<br>Denise Grey

Frankie Grey

Aunthors Note; I haveb't updated in forever BECAUSE I was on vacation all summer:P, & I didn't have acess to a computer. Now I'm back(:, I had most of the story written (on my iphone) But then I lost my Iphone in an Airport D:... I have most of it memorized though, so won't take me long to rewrite. This one is short, cause I just want to post. Probably update tommorow now that I have a computer(:, letchaa know.

Miley POV

The plane ride to The Grey's was maddening, I felt as if they were all watching me. Expecting me to unfold at the seams. Ignored them harshly, and turned to Frankie instead. Unlike most kids, Frankie prefered Robin to Batman, the victim to the savior, the sidekick to the hero. He choose the joker, and Robin, and rarley picked up Batman, or spiderman. I'd always thought the heros were overated aswe'll. I questioned him, about his social life, his favorite Television shows, what sports he plays. If I was being honest, I wasn't intrested the slightest. I found his voice, unbearabley sweet, and innocent. A sweet that made my stomach churn with joy. Frankie rambled about his bestfriend Tyler, and a girl he 'really really liked' Allyson. He kept my mind off of unpleasant things, like the fact the killer wasn't caught. The fact, I'm moving all the way across the United states, and the fact my family is dead.

No I didn't have extreme strength, I did have emotions. I felt the searing pain as much as I had when I'd woken, and realized I wasn't dead, and this was no dream. Atleast one I wouldn't awake from. It was just no life, to cry in agony for days, weeks, and months. I had to atleast pretend I was okay, and sometimes If I got lucky, for a few moments. I would actually feel okay, I would forget. Thats all I wanted, to forget.

Frankie and I chatted for about two hours, when he fell unconcious, and I was left with strangers still staring at me, and nowhere to go but my thoughts. Then nine hour flight, passed longer than expected. It felt as if nine hours, turned into twenty hours, really. It was just my imagination going amuck. Eventually, I felt my ears pop, and the plane shift lower below me. Denise sugested, I chew gum. It helped my ears.

We all loaded our belongings, into the cab, and I tried unsuccessfully not to stare. At Nick's sculpted body. He never glanced my way, I noticed with relief. Maybe someone understood, talking, staring, trying to help. Wouldn't make anything easier. It would only make things harder in the long run.

There are differen't views of beauty, i'd never even gave a second thought. There were, palm trees, and golden sand, that warmed yours toes, during the day, and cooled them at night. There are majestic waves, that crashed towards the shore, while it's world swam beneath the shore. There are tall weeds, that scratch below your knees, with the bee's surrounding , the many daisy's that grow, while the horse gallop free, like the wind. Theres, snow covered, hills, which quickly turn into mountain's, where you can climb,a and feel taller than the rest of the world. Where you find it litterally nearly impossible to breath. Which is partially why I find it so facinating. Then there ofcourse is man-made nature. Like, genormous skyscraper, glass building, and pavements, rounding around every corner, a new adventure every turn.

New York, was definatley man-made nature. Everyone rushed, with somewhere to be, somewhere to go. The City never calmed itself, if anything it only grew busier by the seconds. New York wasn't exactly, my type of city. Only because whenever I saw a child with her mother, pulling her along frusterated, yelling at her daughter, because she didn't understand, why mother needed to travl so fast. I imagined the endless reasons, 'Mommy's got a buisness meeting' 'Mommy needs to get her hair done' 'Mommy needs to got smuggle some drugs'. My mom, was an endless bowl of sweetness, gave homes to orphans temporarily who didn't have a home. She never intentionally spoiled us, but never screamed for pitty reasons. Like dropping soda, on her 200 dollar rug. No she just camly told me, to transfer my milk to a closed lid cup, and cleaned up the mess herself.

I had thought, we had stopped to ask for directions but apparently, the massive mansion we stopped infront of was theirs.

"We keep telling mom she should update." Kevin teased.

"It's perfect."

"Not really, eventually your just left with to many empty rooms." Nick sighed.

I was highly shocked, it was the first sentance I'd heard come from Nicks mouth. I found his voice alluring and rough.

"Help her with her bags, Nicholas!" Denise fussed.

Nick and I wen't around to the trunk of the cab, and he grabbed my bags willingly enough. I tried to refuse, but he ignored be and continued in the house anyways. Followed by Kevin carring a sleeping Frankie in his arms.

The inside was even more shocking than the outisde everything was top notch. Glass tables, embedded with crystal outlinings. Black leather sofa's, and guitars lying on them, like it was an everyday thing to own a lespaul. Nick didn't give me much time to borwse around, and I was annoyed with his impatience.

My room, was to say the least beautiful, but all the same plain. Back in Los Angelos my back shelfs, was filled to the top with books, I had atleast two hundred books. I had a cream white beadspread and my walls, were painted with pictures of seashells, and oceans, and sand. Brandi never admitted it but she was an amazing painter. It was a secret passion of hers. She would have came out long ao, if she'd thought they were worth anything. Inside school, Brandi was queen, she had faith in her cheerleading skills, but when it came down to painting, she'd thought she was worth dirt. Noone in my family had been particularly artistic, so we wern't sure who'd Brandi had gotten it from. SHe say's she was just looking at Picaso's artwork, when she suddenly had the urge to be just like him. Brandi painted my room.

I set down picture frames, on the bedside tables, but after a few minutes of gazing into them, I turned them down. I set out my favorite penguin blanket, and Penguin pillow. After carefully evaluating my redecorating job, I'd decided it would do.

It would do, it wouldn't be perfect, and that was expected. I just wanted it to feel more like home, where when I would close my eyes, I could just sense my place, i decided I would buy a candle. Maybe the sweet honey scent, would calm my nerves. I hadn't noticed the doors, leading to my own personal balcony. I headed outside, and looked below. The Grey's was slightly out of New York, so yess. People sill ran around without a care in the world. I thrusted my arms outward, and pretended I was far away, aboard the Titanic, the waces, rocking us back and forth. I moved my heels to enhance the effect.

I hardly noticed the noises from behind me, but then I did notice. I slammed the balcony door, and refused to look at Nick, I'd fogotten he was still in my room.

"Your kind of facinating." Nick laughed.

I blushed deep scrlet, and pulled out. A book of love stories.

"Or maybe your just insane." Nick smirked wider.

"Listen, no disrespect intended, but you won't understand." I said. I hated being rude, but sometimes it seemed nessecary. Nick acted like Noah. Noah blurted out everything wrong without realizing it. She didn't care she was a kid who loved to have fun. Nick wasn't exactly a child anymore, but all the same he didn't realize how much his words actually affected me.

"Everyone has loss."

"Everyone dies I know, will you please leave?" I begged.

"Is that an order, because if that happens to be a question. I refuse." Nick replied. I was so furious at him, I couldn't even look at him without exploding in anger. A year ago I was diagonised as bipolar. I wasn't an awful child, I obeyed neraly always, I just lost m tempor. I was unusually moody, I hd sifficulties sleeping. The doctors said I wasn't the hyper risk type, that I was more centered around the depression type. I wasn't unhappy, just unfufilled. Mom claimed, that I was a graceful well behaved kid, and teenager.

"Stop badgering me like a child!" I yelled, pointing my index finger his way.

"Me? The child? I don't own a stuffed penguin." Nick snorted.

I was taken aback, when I noticed my penguin Bernie, still situated in my suitcase. I grabbed, and held on tightly as I cuddled him closer.

"Bernie comforts me, everyone has the little thing that comforts them."

He seemed to take that into condsideration as he smiled widley. SHowing a pair of gleaming white teeth.

"Oh I know."

"Whats yours?" I asked

"My what?" Nick replied.

"Thing that comforts you?"

He paused for what seemed like forever, and when I finall let out a yawn he responded.

I can't tell you." Nick said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because then you'll know my weakness.

Nick had street smarts I'll give him that, he would do good in the army. Of course the would require following orders, other than your own. The sound of amry, sounded like war to me. Wars sounded like bullets, and grenade launchers, which frightened me to death.

"Quite frankly we don't know eachother, and we don't need to. I'll stay in my little cornor and leave you alone." I said, groaning.

"I'm Nick, I'm allergic to Penisillan, I write music, I think texting is a bit retarded. I hate being in charge, in fact I hate responsibility." Nick laughed.

I soaked all little bits of information of Nicks life at once, like a giant gulp of water. In m mind we were essentially nothing alike, but after his little rant. I found we had some similarities. We both wrote music, we both found texting ridiculous. Though I didn't enjoy responsibility I accepted it, and I wasn't allergic to Penisillan.

"We'll thats all very intresting Nick, but I think you learn to know a person over time."

"We have time, of course we would only know eachother perfessionally." Nick smirked wide.

"Like brother and sister." I tried to make my choke on brother unnoticeable, but I glnced at the turned down portrait of my family and sighed. Nick pretened to ignore me.

"Tell me something about you?" Nick asked sitting in the rocking chair.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked

"Tell me something." Nick smiled.

I went into deep thought as I rambled.

"Books are my world, I only like peperonies on my pizza. I love baggy clothes preferably sweatshirts. I love flowers, roses, but I hate to watch them die, and I am- was a family person." I rambled.

"Your not my type."

I stared wide eyed appalled. Like i gave a fuck what he thought.

"Good i don't need some big headed football player hitting on me." I scoffed

"i never said I was a football player?"

I had an abnormal way of reading people. No i wasn't a mind reader, or some freaky shit. I didn't have superstitous powers, like in the movies. I just could tell what kind of person you were by your clothes, or your smile, and the way you dress, the way you talked. Reading a book by it's cover is considered rude, but how do you find a good book?

"Just a lucky guess." I replied.

"We'll are you going to turn off the light?" Nick asked.

"When you leave my room."

"Sorry I'm not leaving." Nick smiled.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because no one deserves to be alone."

I was then suddenly grateful that Nick stayed with me, sure I wouldn't be able to cry and sob myslef to sleep, but mayybe that was a good thing. I was to jumpy and nervous, and that would probably increase if Nick left.

"Goodnight stranger." Nick said.

IT was minutes passing by with the light, turned off, but I could tell Nick was just about as aleep as I was. His breathing was uneven, so I could tell he was awake, and every few minutes he would shuffle or stir. The intense atmosphere was killing me.

"Tell me your weakness please?" I begged.

He sighed, and scooted closer to me, I wasn't exactly sure, how extremly close he actually was, until I felt his steaming hot breath on m face, whihc sent a shiver down my spine.

"All I can tell you, is don't go looking for it in the closet."

I could feel Nick's smirk, in the darness, and It took me a moment to understand his sexual joke. No way would, I enter his sanctuary, of porn magazines. Probably his Playboy stash, or videos of Asians. I never understood the attraction, but apparently there was one.

"Your disgusting." I gagged.

"You've had enough for the day, not saying I'm about to be easy on ou, because trust me I'm not. I'll turn down, m sexual cravings for the night." Nick blurted out, chuckling.

"Your SO kind." I said, trying to emphasive the sarcasm, on SO.

I was a pit of a pushover, and I forgave most people to easily. I also wasn't the type to try to intentionally start a fight if I had no intention of fighting. So my sarcasm was limp, and unimpressive.

"Go to sleep Miley."

"I can't sleep wit you watching me, pet peeve."

Nick smiled wide. "Me to, besides. You won't be able to sleep if I'm sleeping either."

Unconvenced, I cuddled Bernie, tight towards my chest, and curled into my protective ball. Blocking out the harmful thoughts, and going back to childhood, with Ponnies, and Polly Pockets. I eventually fell unconcious, forgetting Nicks presence altogether.

I found myself annoyed to be woken up, at around 4 in the morning, to deep unmuffled snoring, coming from Nicks mouth. I tried to act angry, and frusterated, but changed my mind, when I saw his peaceful facade. Where he lost his smirk, and ignorance. Instead, I tried to falll asleep the same way as the night before. Peaceful thoughts. I pictured, Noahs birth. Mom charging into the room, calming stating that her water had broke and we needed to rush the the hospital A.S.A.P. Of course mom managed to maintain a calm control over herself, while. The rest of us ran around like maniacs, searching for car keys. Dad, just stared wide eyed, imagining his future 'BOY', being a famous tall basketball plaer. Was he SO wrong.

Somehow Brandi managed to get dad in the car, while I attempted to keep mom calm, but the truth of the matter is. I couldn't stop hopping up and down, excited for another baby. I'd even took babysitting classes and EVERTHING. Unfortunatley, we were stuck in rush hour traffic, and Noah had a mind of her own. The baby didn't want to wait, b this time mom was screaming in fear, of the baby's delivery. Dad, still stood shocked, and we all stared in fear, as mom shouted 'Hell, Help me kids were delivering this baby in the van!'.

Not exactly part of m ideal baby 'brother' being born. I hadn't even wanted to see the birth, to much exposure of mom. Brandie, took care of the delivery, with Trace by her side, assisting her whenever possible. Braison and I held her hands, as I was realived afterwards, I hadn't had a bruise.

No this thought didn't put me to sleep, in fact it woke me up even more, trying not to picture moms lower areas. I shoved a pillow over my ares, trying to block out the abnoxiously loud noise, coming from Nick's angel mouth. It was nearl 5 by now, and I decided n a new tactic to earn more rest. I chucked the pillow at Nicks head. No response, but then he grew louder, and she figured sleep was a wasted thought.

She headed towards the bathroom, when I realized I could've switched rooms,but I was trmendously afraid, that without Nick. I wouldn't be able to stop the tears that streamed down her face restlessly. So I jumped in the shower, letting the hot water relax her rigid muscles, until it was nearly boiling point. Then I swithced the water to cool, letting it seep through my hair, and finaal swithcing the warm water back on. So I wouldn't be freezing exiting the shower. I was weird this way.

One glance in the mirror, and I turned my face. Before the accident, I hadn't favored mirrors, but didn't gaze into them all day. Now my eyes looked to worn, there were begs clearly noticeable under my eyes, a frown looked peremnatley embedded into my face, and my hair even looked worn, and tired. Hardly looking into the mirror, I applied a thin layer of foundation, and threw my hair in a sloopy bun. Not caring, or having enough effort to do more.

I finished off my early morning with some reading, currently reading Twenty Boy Summer.

My favorite novels were love stories, I couldn't help but forget the surrounding world when I engrossed myself in a book. I found mysef relating to the main character, in ways I'd never imagined. I'd always, had a thing for the ramantic lead. In Twenty Boy Summer, it was a mixture of Sam, and Matt. When Matt's unfortunate death in the car crash, I'd nearly felt as much pain as Anna had when his death took her horror struck. Then she met Sam, who brought light to her eyes again, made her see, Sam made her feel alive once more.

In the Demon Trappers Daughter, it was also a mixture of two guy leads. Riley's Ex- Crush, and fathers apprentice trapper Beck. Who hadn't seen Riley the same when she was younger, but found himself, crushing like a young boy, but several things stand in the way. Their five year age difference, his abusive alcohol indoses, and Sam. Her boyfriend, the ultimate package, a christian, sweetheart, thats swept her off her feet.

Lastly of course the ultimate lovestory,Twilight, a favorite for millions. There was no two options for the male love lead, no one held comparison to Edward. The vampire, who's Bella's blood was more potent to than anyone. The way Edward, thought himself as selfish, and cruel, because he wanted Bella, he had the desire to keep her safe, but keep her with him.

Lovestorys, swept me off my feet.

I'd spent a good hour and a half of reading, when I notced Nick sprinting passed me, muttering something unintelligable, it sounding like 'Wheres my shoe?". I noticed with a crushing pain, that Today was a Monday.

A school day.

Without forwarning, I didn't think I was obligated to attend yet. I wasn't popular in highschool, I wasn't exactly a loser, unless you compared me to my older sibling. I was simply unnoticed, and that was how I preferd it. Here I would be the newbie, a curiousity, a freak maybe.

I wanted to get inside of Nicks head, before he left, but he payed no attention to me, and I didn't exactly want to attract attention to myslef. So I let him slip by me, finding a strange urge to reach for him, just so I could feel him squeeze my hand lightly, mumuring sweetly. It sounded delirious, but have you ever imagined a fake man, or real man, and your outstanding lovestory, that would probably never come true. I did frequently. I'd never once belived in the phrase 'love at first sight', but I had belived the pharse 'lust at first sight'. He was definatle lust at first sight.

Frankie, and Nick left for school, and Kevin follwed not far behind, I suppose he was off to wrok, which lft me the entire day, with just me and my thoughts. I tried to ressume, reading, but I couldn't enjoy it's large scenerydescriptions. So i set it aside, whats the point in reading a book, if you can't enjoy it's full potential? Inside, I wandered around the elaborated home of the GRey's trying not to snoop as muc as possible, but always finding someting around the next corner I couldn't resist looking at. Which most of that involved Nick I noticed after awhile.

I eventually settled in their, hammock out back, layering myself in blankets, for the weather was extremly chilly. They had a television accomponing, the hammock, I turned it on, laughing quietly at some of the begginging parts of Jersy Shore, then after it got to the point of maximum stupidity, I turned it off, snuggling with myslef. (Not in a weird way). After doozing on and off, for a while, I headed to look at the unseen rooms of the house, The Art Studio, The Bowling Alley, I stopped their considering playing a ga,e by myself, but the echoing freakied me out a bit. I also found out years ago, bowling with Braison, that I was terrible, and needed an extreme amount of help. Braison was amazing, pulling Turkeys out like they were nothing. We all tried to convience him to join a bowling league, especially me. He said, 'I don't like feeling like this is competition, I come here to relax.'.

Us Cyrus's, had a thing for not going after our ambitions.

Then I came across the most beautiful building in the entire 's entire back wall was glass, and the rest of the walls were pianted a creamy white, timeless color. Along the creamy walls hung, any type of guitr, ranging for ventiage electrics, to hollow acoustics. I stroked all of them, except the one signed by, the looks of it Slash. I was frightened my finger would make it smudge, and I wouldn't be able to replace such a valuble thing.

The room also, held a Grand Piano, and multiple violens and flutes. At the young age of three, mom and dad were determined, I was to be as good as Beethoven. SAdly so far, they are wrong, still to say the least without getting a Big Head. I was absoutley amazing. After mom and dad , arguing over who to be my teacher, they settled with mom, and dad taught be how to play guitar. Mom was good, but like the rest of her children it was a secret passion, but by the time I reached nine. I was twice as good as her, everyone knew it. I had already been excepted into Julliard.

Which at this point, I don't know if I want to go. Music was a hobby, I didn't expect a life altering carrer out of it. Sure if it magically happens, fine. Ravishing. For now i focused, on making everyones mouth water, and jaws gape open, with the yearing for more.

It always happened.

Now, I wasn't so sure. Dad always said. 'Your musics in our heart bud'. Then I thought it was some superstitious old man, giving me some spritually crap. Now, somewhere deep in my soul I saw the true words, his meaning. You can't play if your hearts not in it, you have to have drive to try to achieve your goals. Now I feel like some old bag of a school.

I sat down , on the black bench infront of the Piano, taking a deep breath. I would be dissapointed in myself, because I didn't have the effort anmore. I knew it deep inside my chest, that it was the dark truth. Still i yeared for a miracle, for me to be immune to hurt. I turned towards the piano, throwing in a few chords, the notes finding rythm like always, but not my type of rythm. Not the type of songs I played, no the tpe that made you cry because it's sweetness was unbearable. This was great, incredible, for the average person. I was not average, in any other department, I was even Under average. Here I was the best, of the best.

So when my song drifted to a close, I stared tears forming up in my eyes, wanting to scream at god.

'You take my famil, my home, and now you want my music all thats left of me!'

Knowing the reason I felt empty while I played was because that was all that was left of me, it was depressing.

I stared for hours, maybe untils I felt sleep deprivation creeping up on me, my head nodded a few times, and a sane 'normal' person probably would have removed herslef from staring at a piano, and crawled into bed. No i stayed, then all of a sudden...

Smack!

Wham, my face flew into the keys,a d I rubbed my forhead squinting.

"I'm guessing you play?" I heard a chuckle from behind me.

Great to increase my embarressment, and make my life even suckier...

Authors note; How did you like(:, promise next chapter ENTIRE Niley.. pretty much(:, few TWISTS..


	4. Soapy?

Middle Of Nowhere

Main characters  
>Nick Grey<br>Miley Cyrus

Mielys POV

"This is emabaressing." Miley admitted, shying away from Nick's smirk.

"What that your awful at piano." Nick accused.

I shook my head from side to side, if only he knew what I was capable of.

"I am to say the least amazing." I grinned.

"Don't go for cocky, doesen't suit you we'll Miley."

I started thinking about, how modest I was in fact. I was so modest, anything wonderful I ever accomplished, I never took credit for. Except my music.

"Would you like to hear me play?"Nick asked.

"Yes."

Nicks nimbles fingers, didn't hesitate to jump in with a familar tune, I couldn't quite put my finger on. It was upbeat, and bluesy. Then he switched it up, going to a very refreshing musicl note, something I hadn't heard before. He ended witha a Melacholny key. He was ravashing, still I could probably beat him with my eyes cloed, but trying to frame a modest personality, I complimented him.

"Wow awesome." I said dully, Nick could tell it was false alarm, but still his ego didn't disapper.

"Mom put Kevin, and I in piano lessons, and then ballett lessons." Nick added. I laughed huskily, my voice deep, from my lack of sleep the night .

"I never could dance." I admitted

"Neither could I." Nick responded

Whenever Nick was close, I could feel myself close to hyerventilation. My cheeks grew crisom, and I tried to breath as evenly as I could. I just couldn't fanthom his intrest, why were his mocha eyes staring into mine, like I was a million dollar prize.

"I took ballet to, but I kept falling over the 'poor' little girls. So they decided to 'request' I'd be taken out of their class."

I laughed

"You mean to tell me I was a better ballarina than you!"

It was hard to imagine, Nick surrounded by girls, while wearing a uniform, that hugged his hips a bit to tight. I shuddered

"I suppose, but I can play better than you."

"I guess I challange you then." Nick said, his grin wide.

I sat infront of the beautiful piano, cursing my rage to out do him. Then I look at him once, and knew if I felt the drive, I could play. I cracked my knuckles, shook my bangles, and rested the tips of my fingers on the keys softly. I couldn't identify what was happening exactly, but the sound escaping this grogeous insturment, was breathtaking. As fire raced through my veins, and I poured my heart and soul, out to him. With music, I felt more people approach. Once I started I never stopped, so their approach strenghthend me. When I started using my voice to accompanty the piano. I heard a quiet applause from behind me, but I knew if I took a glance behind my back, their chins would drop to the floor in astonishment. My song came to an end, when I heard their, echoing applause.

"Miley dear, that was, more than beautiful. Have you planned to attend a musical college?" Denise asked.

I watched Frankie, Kevin, and Nick's gaze, like my answer was their world.

"Uh, no." I lied.

"Dinner will be done in a minute dears!" Denise fussed, walking downstairs, followed by Frankie and Kevin.

"You have to have plans with talent like THAT, now even I am ashamed to play!" Nick shouted.

"I was accepted into Julliard, no big deal."

"What?" Nick asked.

I hadn't decided if I would attend the best musical school in theis country. Multiple reasons, there were already so many changes happening at once, college would be here in a flash. I didn't want to dissapoint the scouts that had be watching me since I was 5, what if I didn't have my motivation like a moment ago?

"Nothing, you heard your mom dinners ready." I mumbled.

"Not until you tell me, why your shying away from your dreams." Nick amended.

"Nick we aren't friends, we live in a house together, thats it. Like I said the other night. This is personal."

"Not like I care." Nick whispered.

I was afraid that I'd hurt him, but I didn't need to worry about that. I'd heard I don't care to many times to count. Mostly with Taylor, he ws a senior, obviously the hottest thing on this planet. Until I happened to meet Nick. I followed him around like a lost puppy,I asked him to many random questions. I could feel him getting annoyed with my precense, but he simply started answer 'I don't care; to all my questions. Even to the ones that only required a yes or no answer. It stung, but Nicks words hurt a millions times worse. I guess I was asking for it, telling him we weren.'t friends.

We were meant to be so much more.

Nick, and I trotted down the stairs, until my foot missed a steep and I stumbled.

"Off." I landed on my butt with a hard thud.

Nick's eyes peered back at me threating to expose a laugh, but he remained silent I bruhed myself off, sniffing the sweet scent of homemade food.

Spicy bellpeppers, lemon, onion salt, and garlic salt. The spices tingling every nerve in my entier body. We were having marinated steak, with vegtables and baked potatoes. Denise, and the rest of the Grey's had a maid, to cook their meals, but DEnise foun some peace out of cooking herslef. Last thing I attempted to cook was Bacon, dad threw a tantrum, when he'd say I nearly burnt the house down. We ate in silence, besides the slight scraping of my fork against their expensive china plates. DEnise filled me in on the information of Nick's school. No dress code required, I shook with relief. I could take a few weeks off before I started, but I insisted, I'd start as soon as possible. Anything to keep my mind entertained. Denise agreed, disaporving, my rush back into normality. I'd start Wendsday.

back in L.A, the school dress code, contained nothing moral. Clevage stood out everywhere, and the teachers hadn't enough decentsy, to stop it. I swear Iz's caught my men, and women teachers checking out my breasts multiple times. Shorts were always up to their crouch, and tube tops were all the 'popular' girls wore. The school was mania, everything there was ging downhill anyways..

"Denise, I'll do the dishes!" I said.

"I'll help!" Frankie offered.

I ruffled FRankies air lightly, shaking m head slightly. He yawned and headed upstairs for bed.

"Showoff." Nick muttered, I'd thought Nick was still angry with me but his face tranformed into a clever smile, and I knew I was forgiven.

"Are you sure?" Denise asked.

"Yes, I like the dishes." I lied.

I started scrubbing clockwise, washing the dishes by hand, so I could make sure they were properly cleaned.

"You know we have the help for that." Nick whispered against my ear.

I felt the hairs on my neck stand up straight as I tried to ignore him and contine my job.

"I like for them to be clean."

Nick laughed.

"Want some help?" Nick asked,

I scoffed. "I bet you've never washed a dish in your life!"

Nick raised an eyebrow, grabbing a very unique China dish, grabbing i t roughly, but removing all signs of dirt until it was sqeaky clean. He suprised me by being good at it.

"Good, but wash in circles." I recommended.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"Becasue-" I'd never understood that either. "I like circles." I finished like an idiot. Nick shurigged and followed my advice.

"Are you right handed?" Nick asked randomly.

Like always Nick took me off guard.

"Both." I replied.

"You can't be both you have to choose."

"Dad taught me to do everything both ways, so if one fails, I can use the other." I smiled.

Dad played guitar left handed, and it wasn't everyday that you found a left handed guitar. He didn't want me suck in that predicament. So he'd made me write my name with my right hand 10 times, and swithc to left, creating pattern.

"Ones better than the other" Nick accused.

"I suppose."

I felt a cool amount of water splash my face, and I flinched away from Nick, my anger coming out of me. As I flung a giant soap bubble in his hair. He apparently meant 'no harm'and he chuckled. and I ran from the kitchen, soap all over my upperbody. I meant to be sneaky and scare him from popping out rom behind the couch, but he eas one step ahead. Wrapping two arms around my wasit as I flailed my arms.

"Nick! Were getting a mess everyhere!" I screamed. trying to dislodge my laugh.

"Sorry! Ain't happening!"

I thrusted my arms, pretending to try to oush him off, but I found him allruring, and sexy when he was perched above me.

"Nick please?" I pouted sticking out a lower lip.

"Awh shucks, what are friends for?" Nick said.

I slowly built my walls up again, after they'd been destryoed a secon tike, and vowed I would never get attahced again. Still I wanted nothing but to cling myself to him forever.

"No, not friends. Aquantices." I smiled at the word.

I grabbed a large towl and rushed to mop up the soapy mess we made, streching across the ktchen and living room. I hardlt noticed Nick quietly climbing up the stairs, I stomped after him, grabbing his collar nd pulling him bac to the kitchen I could feel him whining and complaining.

"Your helping me!" I screamed.

He paused for what seemed like a very long time.

"What are aquantices for?" Nick whispered, grabbing a towl, as we cleaned up our soapy disaster.


	5. My intruder

**Middle Of Nowhere**

**Miley POV**

I'd spent the entire day, wrestling myself over how I fet about Nick, how was the going to end, and the same word always came to mind.

Disaster.

I shoved my thoughts of Nick behind, me, and spent a stressful day in the music room Something was still off, I couldn't bring myself to put full effort into anything. I just sighed, and tried again, Mom told me, practice makes perfect. Now I found her words a pile of shit, everytime I played nothing sounded better, nothing sounded similar to my beautiful harmony. I sighed, and looked at my watch. Nick would be home soon.

I sprinted downstairs, waiting for his arrival, pacing back and forth across the living room, tapping my fingers against eachother, until I heard a creek, and attempted looking, busy. Switching the television on. I looked to tense, I ddn't even like, crime television shows. I tried to barley noticed, when Nick plopped down, right beside me.

But I noticed, I noticed to much.

Nick sent off this aura, this glow. That I could see from a mile away. His arm hair touched mine, as if we were magnets ment to be together. I felt a pull to him, and the stronger that pull increased, the more I tried to resist. He scoffed at the television.

"What?" I asked unwillingly.

"You _like_ this?" He pointeded at the television.

I laughed, of course the plots were to unorthadox, for my taste. It's characters, needed to go back to acting school, and can't they make blood look more realistic?

"Maybe."

"Look, he's looking at his script, morons like that make me sick."

I tried to stifile my laugh "Look, their hair looks real."

"Yeah that wig _looks_ real." Nick smiled.

We both smiled, and ocean blue, met coffe brown, as we tried to lossen, our magnetic hold to eachother.

"Lets go somwhere?" Nick asked, his face, very close to mine.

"Okay." I answered unwillingly.

Nick grabbed his coat, and handed me mine, as, I out on a ski cap, to hide me from the cool weather.

"You'll love it."

"Where are we going?"

"I can't reveal my evil scemes." Nick smiled viciously.

"Won't your mom be worried?"

"I'll send her a text, come on Miley live a little?"

I wanted to argue, that I didn't go anywere with strangers, that this would definatley be a one time thing, instead. I kept my mouth shut, and hopped in the backseat with Nick.

"Have you always lived in New York?" I asked politley.

"No." Nick said using a mocking tone. " I grew up in California."

"I would give anything to live on the beach." I sighed.

Nick laughed. "I grew up in the not so rich side of California."

"Your house is so Nice, I mean, you have all this stuff!"

"I know. Did you always live in L.A, meet any Brittney Spears?" Nick smiled

"Sorry, I'm country at heart." I smiled.

He laughed, as I looked, out the windows, taking in that we weren't in New York anymore.

"Country? Let me guess, class president, Grade A student, hottie." He added to the end, glancing at me.

"You sure know how to judge a book by it's cover, let me guess, _big_ headed football player, with a _big_ ego." I snorted, glaring at him.

I nearly took my words back, I don't know what was up with me, I was never this rude, but Nick brought the spite out in me, fire bubbled in my chest, and all I wanted to do was scream and kiss him. Kiss?

"Oh, that hurt _so_ bad." Nick huffed, sarcastically.

"Just judging what I see."

We hovered in silence for a few minutes, part of me wanting to break the silence, but I knew myself to we'll to actually do it. I just couldn't lose my time with him. I tangled my fingers together, the minutes passing longer, than anything.

"What your favorite color?' Nick asked

I stared at him shocked, he always wowed me, with his random questions.

"I can't pick." I mutterd.

"What a load of crap."

"Because I don't have a favorite color?" I asked frusterated.

"No because you can't choose, we have to pick, even if it's a rough decision. We have to choose. You've failed my test."

"Do I get a re-take." I muttered sarcastically.

Nick smiled, at that, and then tried to put on a very unimpressive frown.

"No, Ms. Cyrus, no retakes for the class president."

"But -"

"Silence child!"

Nick and I role played, and it was the most childish thing I've done in a long time, besides sneaking into that paramore concert with Trace, it was strangley amusing, and entertaining. I should have rejected Nick, made him feel insecure, instead, I felt as if I were opening up even more.

We continued, our chat, and before I knew it, Nick pulled out a blindfold. I immediatley recoiled.

"Calm down Miley, I told you it's a suprise." Nick whispered softley.

"I can't not see, to freaky."

"I promise, you won't fall and land on your ass, now get over here so I can put the blindfold on you."

I shivered, and felt Nicks hands caress my temples, and sowly, so I wasn't afraid, place the blidfold over my eyes, and tie a knot in the back.

"See." Nick said.

I felt oddly safe, with his hands on my shoulder, until I felt him release me.

"Don't let go." I whispered, and he immediatley put his hand back on my shoulders.

"Are you scared of the dark?" Nick asked, with a wicked smile, but his tone told me he was curious.

"Since I was eight." I gulped.

"Picture the sun, with dogs barking, and kids, foolishly sliding down the slide face forward. Picture laughs ringing through the air, and the sun creating a slight burn on your cheekbones."

His words settled through me, and I remembered the last time, I felt the light strike me._ Noah was hanging upside down on the jungle gym bars, and I scolded her harshly. She seemed upset, and I was worried I'd scared her a moment later. It was unpleasent the worries of her falling on her head, I was nervous. I held her tightly, as we ran through the weeds, picking flowers to give to mommy._

_"Miley?" Noah said sweetly_

_"Yes hun?" I smiled back._

_"I can't pick a flower."_

_"Mommy will love anything you give her." I smiled reassuringly._

_She leaned over, and picked a white peonie, she smiled down at it, twisting back and forth. Inhaling it's delightful scent._

_"I pick this one."_

_She shocked me, I guessed, she would choose, a Daisy, or something more typical._

_"Why?" I asked_

_"It reminds me of you."_

_Her answer was shocking, and sweet, I had to gulp her up into a gigantic hug._ Peonies, had been my favorite flower since. I zooned back to reality, and took deep breaths, to keep myself from freaking out at the fact, I was practically blind for the moment.

"What are you thinking about?" He pleaded.

"Peonies."

The car ride was silent after that, but every now and the I'd hear Nick gasp, or stir. Shifting me along with him.

Then I felt the car hault.

"Are we here?"

"Yes." Nick replied.

"Can I take the blindfold off?"

"Don't be in such a haste, no you can't."

I groaned, and Nick shoved the door open, he put one hand uncomfortably on my waist, and the other gripping my hand.

"I don't think I brought the right shoes?" I complained.

"You look perfect."

I felt my heart stutter at the word _perfect_

"Are we outside?"

"Don't you sense it, the weathers almost musky, it should be slightly warmer here."

"I can't it stil makes me shiver." I said.

I felt Nicks husky laugh beside me, and I grinned. His hands traveled slowly towards my face, stopping to trace my lips, and I parted them, his hands travled upwards to trace my nose, when he finally stopped at the blindfold. Removing the knot, I saw the landscape infront of me.

There stood a stream, flowing, easily, creating soft curents leading to mutiple waterfalls. There were rocks, lined up along the edges, creating almost a bench were you can sit and absorb its beauty. The grass, was short, and shaved, but bright green, like a millionaires lawn, it was beautiful, and clearly destered. It was also a little disturbing, the rocks underwater were mysterious, and captivating. It was so abandoned, it reminded me of where a killer would take his victims.

Still it's beauty masked all of my uncertainties.

"That was we'll worth the blindfold." I smiled.

Nicks grin mimicked mine, as he layed blankets, and pillows along the rocks.

"Aren't you going to seperate our blankets?" I asked

"Do you want to freeze from lack of warmth?"

I shook my head and climbed into the blankets.

"_You know_, it would be alot warmer, if you came over _here_."

Nick grinned, and I couldn't tell if he actually wanted me closer to him, or if he wanted my body closer to his. I decided I didn't care, and let him wrap his arms around me, snuggling my head into his chest. It felt so right, and so unreal.

"Your so warm." I muttered in his chest.

"Have you ever cuddled with a guy like this, in such beatiful circumstances?" Nick laughed bitterly, but his curiousity shone through.

"Which do you want the lie or the truth?"

"Lets try the lie?" Nick suprised me.

"Me and my _sexy_ Italian boyfriend, cuddled looking at the stars together, while he mummered he loved me into my ear." I laughed.

"Looking at the stars is real original." Nick snickered.

"Every girls dream, except mine." I smiled.

I couldn't get that look Nick was giving me out of my mind, he was staring, and would occasionally break into a grimace, or a snicker, but after every words, I started to see more of the real Nick, the Nick that didn't care about popularity or reputation.

"Amaze me?' Nick asked.

"My perfect date is when a guy would give me the perfect book. It tells me how much he knows me." I shrugged.

"I once got a star named after me for a gift, its name was _Nicky Poo_."

I shook with laughter "Whats your perfect date?"

"Pretty much every guy's, we get naked-"

"Not what I meant." I interrupted.

"Okay." Nick smiled half heartedly "You know when people do those crazy stunts and jump on moving tr-"

"You can not be serious." I interupted again

For some reason, even though Nick formed his perfect bad additude, routine. The thought of him jumping on a moving train, sent gory bloody images through my head.

"If you would stop interrupting me." Nick responded.

I let him continue, impatiantley.

"We did it as kids, J-, we'll this kid and I. We were bestfriends, and it was crazy, and dangerous, but we loved it, it was thrilling."

"I still don't understand." I frowned.

"Sounds like _someone_ cares if I get hurt?" Nick accussed.

"No!" I backpealed.

We sat in silence from a moment, and I felt Nicks grip on me loosen, and he realesed me completley. I gave him a questioning gaze.

"It's getting dark, and someone as their first day of school tommorow." Nick smirked.

I groaned, and let him help, me up from my posistion, stumbling slightly, as my cool breath made marks in the air. We made our way back into the black car, while the shofur Dan pouted, impatient. I was to exausted to pay attention to him. I felt myself yawn, and I leaned my head against /nicks chest, he stroked my hair gently, until he fell unconcious. After watching his sleeping innocent face, I couldn't sleep myself. I wanted to watch Nick.

About fifteen minutes later I got a text.

Blocked  
><span>Dear Miley, why don't you look cozy with that boy? Whats his name, isn't it Nick? I'm watching you, and trust me I've got something VERY special planned for you. Just make sure you don't get Nick in trouble with your big mouth, we wouldn't want an 'accident' to happen to him. Would we now? Sweet dreams, Destiny. I heard my phone cltter to the floor, my body shake with fear, and I felt myself grasp loser to Nick<span>.

Shit.


	6. Fresh Faces

Middle Of Nowhere

Authors Note; So I ferreal don't know if I'm continuing 7 minutes in heaven, I WANT to. But I can't Write. I have writers block to bad. But trust me I have SOOOOOO much going on for this story. I was going to revise and edit, something that I never do and SHOULD do, but I wrote ALOT for this, and I just want to post. PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE

Starring  
>MileyCyrus&amp;<br>NickGrey

Miley POV

I don't remember much after that text message. I may have blacked out, but I think I was just in some type of stupor. I awoke, when I felt hands grip below my knees and shoulders. I didn't dare open my eyes, I knew who it was. I considered, walking up the stairs, but his grip was so damn, tight. I wanted more. So instead, I let him support my weight, and put me to bed.

My dreams were eerie, guns, and men, men with masks. Pops that rang through the air. Screams, and shudders, and a feeling of nausea that swept over me. Horriffic. Plain, bloody, and awful.

Mornings, always pass as a blur, I suppose it's because i'm not really living in the moment. What is there to live for in the mornings? Breakfast, eggs, and a side of bacon? A hot steamy shower? Wheres the excitement? Still, after everything I'll take a boring forgetful morning over, an excruciating painful memory.

I primped my auburn waves, put on a small amount of eyeliner, to outline my ocean eyes, and picked out a decent outfit, that would surley not attract attention. A snug sweatshirt, jeans, with holes in the knees, and black vans. I looked decent, for someone who has a murderer stalking her.

I checked, my Iphone to make sure my imagination wasn't running wild,

Dear Miley, why don't you look cozy with that boy? Whats his name, isn't it Nick? I'm watching you, and trust me i've got something VERY special planned for you. Just make sure you don't get Nick in trouble with your big mouth. We wouldn't want an 'accident' to happen to him. Would we now? Sweet dreams, Destiny.

I felt my body shake uncontrollably. It wasn't fear for my life, it was fear for Nicks. If I let a syllable slip. He could die. I accepted my death the night my family died, there was no fear for myself. I should push myself farther away from Nick, I should create distance between us. What if I could protect him. What if my precense protects him. For all I know this could be a cruel joke. Someone trying to mess my head up. Nick's bait. I would travel the world for him, I would risk my life in an instant for him.

Do I love him?

That's absurd, I hardly know him.

Still, part of me is unsure.

Do I care about him?

I shouldn't.

But I do, I feel, a magnetic pull to him.

It might be selfish, but I'll pretend it' a joke. What else can I do? Go to the police? I'll be dead before I walk out the door.

"Mileyyyy!" I heard scream.

I followed the scream upstairs. Coming to a hault outside Nicks bathroom. He's holding my razor, an a small lump of my hair. I give him a glare.

"What?" I ask.

"What is this! This is not a feminine room, this is my man cave!"

"Why don't you just use another bathroom!" I screamed.

Nick, gave me a harder glare. What was up with him, he seemed thoughtful and content last night.

"I do my buisness in here! My personal buisness." He retorted.

I scoffed. "What like masturbation."

"Exactly. I can hardly do that with your matty hair, clogging up my shower."

I groaned, this was the spoiled brat, I'd expected Nick to be. After seeing Nick last night, I thought I was judging Nick by a sterotype. Guess not.

"Whatever Nick, your acting like a brat. You could have told me to use another bathroom. Instead, you complain, with your fat mouth." I argued.

"Listen. This is my house, with my rules, and we have boundries. You've just crossed them." Nick said, flicking my razor, and tolietries, at me.

I grabbed them silently, and stomped out his bathroom. I'd thought we'd found some type of connection. I thought Nick, was going to assist me through my family's death. He's just like every other rich person. Doesen't give a damn about anybody but themselves.

I said goodmorning to Frankie, Denise, and Kevin. Giving no indication of Nick and I's earlier fued. Nick seemed perky at breakfast as'well. Chatting about, the basketball tryouts. I nodded, and gave slight indications that I was giving Nick attention. Really the only thought going through my mind, was how is he so relaxed? I was a fabulous actress, I still looked tense.

The car was silent on the way to Brooklyn's highschool. Ncik and I put a great amount of effort between us, and even

Frankie, seemed quiet today. The only sounds were the hum of the engine, and the huff's and grunts of Dan the shofur. We dropped Frankie off at the elementary school, and then Nick and I stopped at our school. I noticed that, I would probably stand out, at my lack of trying to stand out. Most girls were either blond, and preppy. Or dark, with multiple percing's, and tatto's. The guy's ranged from, sporty, and popular. To emo, and disturbing.. I seemed to stand out, because of my lack of noticeability.

Weird.

Walking, I managed to find some decent, normal looking people. Sure the popular kids, were normal. They were also to beautiful, and full of themselves to be seen with a dork like me. I didn't approach them. They were average, and I swear I heard book report, and school dance mentioned from one of their mouths? My goal was to stay unseen, I had to remind myself unseen.

My schedule was fine..

Chemistry  
>Honors english<br>Lunch A  
>Photography<br>Academic Algebra  
>Piano<br>Us History  
>PE<p>

I was lucky to, get into Piano. In Los Angelos, everyone wanted to be musically talented. People didn't understand music was a gift. If everyone had it it wouldn't be special. Everyones good at SOMETHING. Fortunatley, I am talented in music. I was also, cheerful that my gym was last hour, I wouldn't smeel like B.O Throughout the entire day. I was nervous, I hated large crowds, and was extremly socially awkward, infront of strangers. I become tounge tied, and perspiration forms on my face. I hoped this day wouldn't be a disaster.

**My fist hour** was dull, my teacher, Ms. Salt, had a monotone voice, that I couldn't follow.

**English** was amazing, my teachers poetry, was beautiful, and the work she gave us I understood and followed we'll. She gave me warm smiles, and I knew we'd get along.

**Lunch**  
>I detest lunch. Where do I sit? Wheres the line? Wheres the CAFETERIA? To many unanswered questions, that I'm to embarressed to ask. I found the Cafeateria eventually. I suspected Nick would have another lunch, since the age difference. No, he stood in line with everyone else. Except he stood out the most. It wasn't that he was wearing anything particular, it was his stance his attitude, the way his group followed him like puppies. He was the Alpha dog. I stared for a few minutes, and I caught Nicks eye.I must've looked pathetic starring at him, with a tray full of food and nowhere to go. He caught my eye looked away swiftly, and continued laughing with his crew. His eyes gleaming bright, and his smile, shining.<p>

I was about to give up , and hide in the bathroom stalls. Better alone and unnoticed, that alone and noticed, right? When a tap on my shoulder startled me.

"Hey, I'm Demi."

Demi smiled, a huge mouth full of gleaming white teeth, which looked beautiful with her dark lusterious silky hair. She smelled faintly of peaches, which I guessed must've been her shampoo? Her style was punk, and rock and roll. It suited her we'll, unlike most girls here.  
>She wore a single black leather glove, a heart shaped locket, and skinny jeans with rips up the legs. She also had a black undershirt, and a black leather jacket, with combat boots. I looked exceptionally ordianry standing next to her. Her skin was pale, and luminous. There was a tatto on her wrist that says, 'belive in yourself'. Her voice, wasn't perky and upbeat, but not groggy and monotone. More of a deep, clear tone, which sent chills through my body. I hated to admit it, but Demi scared me a little.<p>

"Miley." I smiled slightly.

Demi laughed, "We'll Miley, we don't normally welcome newbies to sit with us, but you seem to be in an, uh awkward situation. So come on lemme' introduce you to the gang."

I went wide eyed shocked at her forwardness. It must be normal behavior for her. She led me to a table, in the corner, away from the jocks, and nerds. Private but prefered.

We approached two guys and Demi introduced them to me.

"This is Joe, and Cody." Demi pointed to them.

Joe had a dark style close to Demi's, but more fashionable. Joe wore, White skinnyss, and bright green converse, he had a green bandana, and a black, V-Neck. Joe was very handsome, almost as cute as Nick. He had dark black eyes, but a goofy, and charming grin. His cheekbones, were we'll porportioned, the stubble on his chin making him look sexy. He eyed Demi with appreciative eyes, that made me think he'd be up for anything she wanted. Demi didn't seem to notice Joe though, her eyes were situated on Cody.

Cody, was my definition of a surfer boy, Codys hair was a musky yellow, with specks of brown mixed in. His eyes, were a flattering emerald green. Cody's body was muscualr, and built better than Nick, and Joes. He wore pocha she'lls around his neck, a white shirt, and kahki shorts even though he must be freezing. His smile told me he was a good person. His face was we'll shaved, and clean cut. If I wasn't mistaken, Cody was looking at me funny. This group seemed disfunctional.

"Hey newbie." Joe laughed.

"Hello Miley." Cody mummered politley.

I gave them both a nod, and took an empty seat beside Cody, and Demi.

"Where you from?" Asked Joe. Joes voice, was charming, but also mysterious, with a side of sneaky. I could already tell Joe get the information he wants when he wants.

"LA." I laughed

Cody's eyes were wide, "Did you meet anyone famous, like rockstars, or moviestars?"

"We'll, I saw Bradd Pitt once, but I never got his autograph."

Demi laughed "Must be a shocker moving to New York, huh? Get mugged yet."

Demi startled me, and I hadn't thought New York was dangerous at all. Sure it was grimy, and unpolished, but it had sentimental value. Beautiful masterpieces, and large skayscrapers.

"Uh-"

"Shes just kidding." Cody interrupted, and gave Demi a glare.

Demi repelled, "We'll, kinda. It's not that uncommen."

"It depends on how you carry yourself. Men like me never get robbed." Joe laughed.

"So all us women are hopeless?" I joked.

Demi shoved Joe's shoulder, "No! You have to act tough, you have to be tough. Sorry, but you stand out." Demi said.

I eyed my clothes, picking at my sweatshirt.

"Do I need to change?"

"No, you look good." Cody smiled.

I tried hard not to blush, but his smoldering green eyes were to much. I looked around the cafateria, and spotted Nick. Middle of the cafateria. A gorgeous girl, with dark thick brown waves, and dark skin, had he hands all over his entire body. I caught her nibling on his ear, as she tried to seduce him with her hands. Nick of course, being the man-whore he is, welcomed her. Wrapping his arms around her waist and ass.

I think I'm going to be sick.

"Already envy them?" Demi groaned

I turned towards her, a million questions in my eyes.

"Nick, is a sick, perverated, rich snob, who doesen't give a damn about anybody but himself." Demi said, giving Nick a hard glare.

"Nicks dad was rich, to say the least. He died, in a boat accident. His wife was aware of his financial accounts, and we'll she found out he was a millionaire. Boom bang, Nick became some rich hotshot." Joe, laughed without humor. His eyes dull and dead.

"He wasn't like this before?" I asked

"We'll we used to be fr-" Cody was interrupted.

"He is a sick cold bastard, and thats all he'll ever be." Demi, slammed her fists on the table.

"Chill, Demi it's alright." Cody tried to comfort Demi, by rubbing her back softly, Demi relaxed at his touch, but I could tell

Cody was uncomfortable. I didn't ask them again about Nick. They'd clearly had a bad past. I didn't Demi to throw a tantrum.

Nick was good, he was good. I knew there was hope hidden deep inside him. His dad died, and that was horrible, but it doesen't give him an excuse for his actions. Nick, and I will get along. If I have to force good out of him.

The disscusion, we small for the rest of lunch, i wasn't giving much information away, so they stopped trying to pry details out of me. Except for Joe, he was suspicious. He continued questioning me, until /cody, stopped him. Joe, didn't hate me, he didn't like me much either. I don't blame him, I am keeping secrets. Talking about my family, is to much for me, I can't relive that night. I also refused to tell them I was living with Nick, the conversation would surley turn ugly.

"Whats your next class?" Asked Cody

"Um, photography."

Cody smiled, "We have photography together, and PE."

I tried to smile, Cody was sweet, but I didn't need a Golden Retriver. "Thats good."

Demi, yanked my schedule, "We have First hour together, I'll have to find you tommorow, and History."

I was more excited about Demi, and I having classes together. "Yes!" I smiled

I didn't have any classes with Joe, and I was kind of relived at that. Joe wasn't mellow enough for my taste, and I wasn't sure how I would make converation with him, without Demi and Cody.

Cody and I walked to Photography together, as he chatted about his home life.

"I'm from California." Cody smiled.

"How long did you live there?" I asked

"Till I was eleven, then we moved to Brooklyn." Cody shurgged.

"You don't like it here?"

"I't's fine Demi and Joe, are cool. I just miss the ocean." Cody was talking to me, but I sensed his mind was far away, at a different place.

"Did you surf?"

Cody laughed, and shot me a huge smile, "Is it that obvious?"

"No." I lied. "My grandpa used lived in California, he always tried to teach me how to surf. I wipedout alot, I think he eventually got the message I couldn't surf."

"Do you miss him?"

"Hes in a better place." I shrugged.

"I'm sorry. You seem so okay with his death. Most girls would start balling their eyes out in the middle of the hallway."

"It had to happen, even if it seems like we could've prevented it. It's how it's supposed to be."

I knew I wasn't talking about my grandpa anymore, but the message was still true and clear. We walked in the classroom, and Ms Phillips let me sit beside Cody, he smiled, but I was ready to be left alone. Apparently, today was free day Wensday, and we were all allowed free time.

Great.

**Photography**

Nick, walked in the classroom then, his pants sagging slightly, and his books, in a mess, and disorganized.

"Mr. Grey do you have a pass?" Asked Ms Phillips pleasantly.

"No." Nick grinned.

"Whats your excuse for being late Mr. Grey?"

Nicks grin widened, and he pulled a small wad of toliet paper out of his back pocket, the classroom shook with laughter, but Cody and I were disgusted.

"Mr. Grey take a seat! One more disruption, and you'll have a parent alert, and detention."

Nick shrugged, and flicked the toilet paper onto the floor, Ms Phillips rolled her eyes, and let us continue talking.

Cody droned on and on, about the teahers, and which ones to watch out for. I tuned him out, but pretended to listen. I didn't want to be rude. I was more focued on Nick's conversation, with his friend Taylor Lautner.

"I stuck Gum on Mr. Heffners seat, le was like 'damnit, fucking holligans." I heard Taylor bust into a fit of laughter, and

Nick let out a small chuckle.

"Real original."

"If you saw his face, you would shit yourself."

"Dude, it's funny until, you go on and on about it. It's not funny anymore." Nick said.

"Okay, we'll were having a party this weekend, my place?" Taylor asked.

"Can you get booze?"

"Some."

"My house, it's bigger. Plus I can get Kevin to get us the heavy stuff."

Nick, and Taylor high fived, and they continued planning their party, and made sure who to invite and not invite.

"Make sure no freshman get in." Taylor whispered.

"Unless, their down to fuck. Or hella fine." Nick grinned.

"I'm getting into Hilary's pants this weeken I swear." Taylor moaned.

Nick, laughed, "How the hell you going to do that?"

"Spike her drink, she'd never see it coming."

"Too bad Hilary's not going to be there." Nick replied.

"Why?" Taylor asked.

"Hell, something with her cousin, in Idaho. I'm not the gossip bitch. Ask Selena."

Taylor laughed, " You fucking her this weekend. Damn she's fine, but you've been all over her for awhile, don't you want fresh

meat?"

"Selenas, the most popular girl in school. I better dump her good. Or else, no girls going to want to fuck me. Selena maks shit go around fast." Nick muttered.

"True, we'll I guess I'll go for that new girl." Taylor responded.

"What new girl?" Nick asked.

"Shit, I don't know her name. fine as hell, shes in this class. Her body's like nothing I've seen before."

Nick paused, and I realized they were talking about me. I was appalled. I pushed myself closer to them, not even bothering to pay attention to Cody anymore. I wanted Nick's reaction. They were slime balls booze, and drunk, girls. Thats wha they care

about. That sickens me.

"Miley?" Nick asked.

Taylor laughed, "You know the broads name? Thats a suprise."

Nick laughed hard, "Fuck no, everyones talking about her sick rep."

"Like what?"

Nick paused, "Says she was a real whore, real easy. She might have a disease though, I wouldn't touch that."

I felt my insides boil, and tears form in my eyes. My face turned red, and my fists clenched with anger. I was a virgin, I wasn't exactly sure if I was happy about that. I was glad I didn't risk the rest of my life for a one night stand. Nick was sleazy, and rude, and I hated that I care about him. Brandi, faced the rumors at her school with pride, she was head cheerleader, she was popular. Envious girls tried to ruin her life. Brandi didnt let them faze her. If anything she confirmed the rumors, forcing a smile. Until people wanted to be a whore because of her. Even if she was a whore, she was amazing. They tried to force her down, and it didn't work.

I forced the urge to run out the room with tears falling down my face. There will be no more tears.

"Shit, I'm lucky if I don't have a disease." Taylor laughed.

Nick laughed along with Taylor, but something was off, something was off with Nick's laugh. Cody didn't seem to notice, my absence in our conversation, and I was able to smile and give him compliments to make him happy.

**Algebra**

Algebra passed in a blur, and sure enough when I walked in the classroom, Mr Heffner was complaining about Taylor putting gum on his seat. He went around the room, passing out a blank sheet of paper. Telling everyone to write a name of whoever we suspected did it. I wrpte down Nicks name.

Nick and I would no longer cool.

This was a battle of the sex's. I might not be fiesty, but theres a deep anger burning within me, and Nick was going down.

**Piano**  
>Nick, also had piano with me. Our piano teachers name was Ms. Evans, she was an older women, but she demonstrated, her teqniques for me. She was good.<p>

I was better.

"Ms Cyrus, have you played before?" Ms Evans asked.

"Yes, since I was three." I blushed.

She gestured towards the piano

"Would you demonstrate, for us?"

"Do I have to?" I begged

"I would very much appreciate it if you would." Replied Ms Evans.

I stole a glance at Nick, and non of his friends had this classroom. I figured that most teenage guy's thought, music was lame, unless it was screamo, or rock. I slowly walk towards the piano, and took a seat. I decided why not show off a bit? I played a song, I'd written for Brandi months ago. I sang along with the pianos melody. Deciding to cut it short after the second course

"This is Four walls, I wrote it." I mummered.

_These four walls_  
><em>They whisper to me<em>  
><em>They know a secret<em>  
><em>I knew they would not keep<em>  
><em>It didn't take long<em>  
><em>For the room to fill with dust<em>  
><em>And these four walls came down around us<em>

_It must have been something to send me out of my head_  
><em>With the words so radical and not what I meant<em>  
><em>Now I wait<em>  
><em>For a break in the silence 'cause it's all that you left<em>  
><em>Just me and these four walls again<em>

_It's hard now to let you be_  
><em>I won't make excuses<em>  
><em>I've made my peace<em>  
><em>It didn't take long<em>  
><em>For me to lose the trust<em>  
><em>'Cause these four walls<em>  
><em>Were not strong enough<em>  
><em>It must have been something to send me out of my head<em>  
><em>With the words so radical and not what I meant<em>  
><em>Now I wait<em>  
><em>For a break in the silence 'cause it's all that you left<em>  
><em>Just me and these four walls again<em>

The class broke into applause's so loud, my ears throbbed. I smiled, nearly everyone was standing clapping and hollering. Even Nick stood. A gleam and appreciation in his eyes.

"Ms. Cyrus, that was outstanding, I belive you are one of my best students, who taught you to play so we'll!" Ms evans said.

"My parents." I smiled sadly.

"I would love to meet them!"

I gulped, and sent a nod her way. She pointed at a keyboard, next to Nicks. I groaned silently, and sat beside him giving no indication that I noticed his prescense. I felt his gaze on me, but tried to keep focused, on the teachers lecture on notes, flowing fluently. She used my work as an example of that. I couldn't completly focus on her though. Everytime Nick ruffled his curly locks, or straightned his collar, I would become more and more, captured.

Then I would realize how much of a douche bag he is, and plan my revenge. I wasn't a pushover, but my ideas of revenge were more innocent. Like putting toothpaste in his shampoo, or stealing his porn stash I KNEW he hid inside his closet. I needed to damage Nick Grey's reputation, that will haunt him. We all were given headphones, so we could practice silently. Ms Phillips told me to just fool around and play whatever I wanted. I choose John Mayor.

**U. S History**  
>My teachers name was Ms. Dome, se was old, and wrinkly. I had to give her props though, she knew HER history. She gave me a slight smile when I entered the classroom, and I wondered. When is this ancient dinosaur going to retire? I didn't dare speak my thoughts aloud.<p>

Demi entered quietly, and took a seat beside me. We made small conversation at the star of class, but once Ms, Dome started lecturing us, on the wars of 1812, Demi started doodling, and I started forming lyrics for my next song. It's name was I Miss You, I dedicated it to my family. I had the tune, but the lyrics weren't coming to my head as easily as usual. Maybe it's because nothing can describe how much I actually DO miss them. I don't feel like a chucnk of my heart has been ripped out. I feel like all of my heart has disappeared.

**PE**

Girls and boy's didn't really have seperate gym classes, we were all just combined in an awkward batch. Mr. Lumbar, our coach loaned me some sweaty, worn gym clothes, that fit a little to tight for my taste. I tried to strech at the fabric, but it still sucked my stomach. I gave up, and let Cody's joy spread to me.

"Were playing VolleyBall!" Cody screamed happily.

"We'll thats great." I mutterd "Will you be on my team?" I said hopefully

"The coach picks." Cody frowned.

"Oh we'll. I'm sure coach won'y REALLY make me play. I mean it's my first day!"

Cody gave me a frown

"Great this will be embarressing." I whispered.

"Lighten up hot stuff, spike Taylor or Selena with the ball, and I'll pay you twenty bucks."

I laughed, "If she pisses me off I'll do that."

"I was joking, but that would be quite a sight." Cody smiled. Always trying to mix humor with kindness.

"My makeup's messed up." I mocked

Cody grinned widley, pointing at a classy blonde.

"See her?" Cody asked.

"Is that your crush?" I teased.

Cody stared at me a little to long for my likeing, "Not even close."

I scooted away awkwardly, and tried to maintain our status as 'just friends'.

"What about her?" I asked.

"We'll, she Selenas bestfriend , she's we'll, not trying to sound rude. She's a bit of a bimbo, but I guess she makes up for that with her looks. The one beside her is Selena, the queen, smart, pretty. She can get her way just about anytime she wants., but she can also make your life hell."

The one named Selena, is the girl who had her hands all over Nick earlier. Now that I had an even closer view of her, I was breathtaken by her beauty. She wore a bit tomuch makeup for my liking, but it made her look refined, perfect. I couldn't find her flaw. Her lips were full and bright pink, her nose was small, and angeled just right. Her brown orbs matched the shade of Nicks, bit there was a hint of anger hidden deep within them, that I'd never found with Nicks. Her hair was styled perfectly, unlike mine which was in chao's and hectic. She and Nick would match perfectly together. I was jelous.

Taylor was a completly different story. Taylors stance beside Selena clearly stated she was second best. Her hair was the most beautiful, and alive thing about her, long bright curls, that weren't stlyed rang around her face. Her eyes were wide blue, and outlined, messily with ton's of eyeliner. She was pretty, but fake, I could tell she stuffed her bra. Her boobs looked to large and lumpy. I could see where Cody got the bimbo part from. It was almost as if everything she saw was new to her, her eyes were filled with curiousity, but when she spoke in a clear shrill voice, you could see she was just plain stupid.

I was jelous of Selena, how could I not be? Beautiful, intelligant, and she had something I never would Nick. Taylor I didn't envy, I did want her golden hair, and her height. Taylor was worse than Selena in some ways. Sure Selena could be a bitch from what I've heard, but Taylor would follow Selena and be a bitch without reasoning. Taylor was stuck being a backup for the rest of highschool.

"David, Claire, Jason, Cory, Taylor, China, Cody, and Miley Team A." Said coach coach Lumbar

I smiled at Cody in relief. He smiled back, and we left for our side of the court.

"Guess the bets off." Cody teased.

"Huh?" I said.

"You can't hit Selena and Teylor if Taylors on our team."

"I wasn't going to hit them." I paused "Unless she asks for it."

"Miley's bad." Cody laughed.

"Whatever you think." I shot Cody a playful wink one we returned.

The coach continued announcing the teams.

"Selena, Marcus, Mitchell, Fletcher, Brittney, Emily, Harper, and Nick will be team B. The rest of you will watch and sit on the sidelines."

I froe when I heard Nick's name, I hadn't even noticed Nick had my gym. This was fantastic. I was going to embarress myself infront of the only person I actually cared about. Don't get me wrong, Cody was amazing, and I cared somewhat of what he thought. I could just brush it off if I fell on my ass infront of Cody though, he'd laugh and take my hand, he'd turn on his sweet charm and cheer me up. If I fall, I was going to have to go back to Nick's and face torture for the rest of my night. I gulped.

"Cody, serve." Cody gave me a smile, and shot a perfect serve over the net. I smiled and gave him a silent applause, Cody earinging us one point.

Then the second time he sent it over, Selena flung it back over the net, it flying inbetween, me and David, David, hit it and I gave him a whispered thank you. It was that I couldn't play, it was that I was embarressed to play. I had a small amount of athletic talents, but I was afraid, that I would send it soaring far our of lines.

We scored another point, and Cody continued serving, after another point later, finnally, Nick sent it flying over the net landing them a point. He sent a smirk my way, and I relaized hed been watching me. My heart stuttered.

Nick served then, scoring his team a point, and then the ball flew my way again. I fought up the courage, and I managed to hit the ball over the net perfectly, it came back towards me again, hit by Emily, and I struck it over the net. My team cheered for me, and Nick had an appreciative smile on his face. Selena looked towards Nick, and gave me one hell of an evil eye, that I cringed away from.

I served then, hitting it awkwardly, but managing to make it in the lines. Scroing my team a point Cody shot me a thumbs up, and I was glad he thougt so highly of me. I hit again, making it perfect it landing directly in the center between Fletcher, and Brittney, both were fed up with echtoher and pissed. I smiled, happy I wasn't making a fool of myself. I finished my turn serving after my next hit landed out of bounds. Nobody laughed of made crued remarks, because apparently that happened more often than I thought.

Harper hit next, and the ball came soaring at Taylor, who as expected missed. Harper hit again, and the ball flew towards me, I hit it over the net, and Selena sent it back over landing it by Cody who wasn't paying attention. Selena gave me a death glare, and muttered bitch, loud enough for a few of the nearby girls to hear, but not enough for the coach to.

I didn't know what I did to her, beat her ina friendly game of volleyball. Or was their something more. I gave her a small glare, and Harper served again, the ball shooting my way I spiked it hard, using all my strengh from the day to come out in one ear pounding hit.

**Smack!**

The ball flew straight into Selenas head, knocing her to the floor, blood squirting out of her nostril.

"You bitch! You fucking did that on purpose!" Selena screamed.

Some kids gathered around her trying to fix her nose, that WASN'T broken, and clean up the amount of blood. I held back a giggle, while some decided, to start chanting my name. Cody gave me a we'll deserved highfive. While I took it jumping to reach his hand.

"Miley, sticked the bitch, Miley sticked the bitch." I heard people chanting around me.

The only personI could really focus on was Nick, he wasn't upset his girlfriend was brutally punished for her side comment about me. He almost smiled. Not looking at me, but his beaten girlfriend. I laughed inside.

"Everyone settle dow!This obviously was an accident, Someone take Selena to the nurse!" Coach Lumber yelled, blowing his whistle.

"I will!" Taylor volunteered.

I smiled, and thought maybe this year wouldn't suck so much after all.

"I should give you fifty for that." Cody whispered in my ear.

I laughed, shoving his shoulder playfully "That was alot of effort."

"I seriously hope shes okay though."

"She'll be fine, I'll apologize if you want?" I replied.

"Nahh." Cody smiled "She's had it coming."

"Come on, this uniform smells like B.O, that isn't mine. Let's go."

I changed and said goodbye to Cody, who wanted to make plans gor the gang to go bowling Saturday night, which I was now part of. I gave him a maybe, I had alot of fun with Cody, I just needed a break from this excitement. I changed, primped my hair, and thankfully didn't cattch sight of Selena again. I needed to meet Nick outside the lockerrooms so we could catch the his shofur driver Dan together, but I couldn't find him

"Damnit." I muttered.

I set off to the parking lot, and caught him on the side of the building, sneaking a cigarrette. I tapped his shoulder imaptiently.

"What are you doing!" I scream.

He covered his ears "What are you doing!" Nick responded.

"Looking for you, whens our ride coming?"

"My rides coming in about five minutes."

"My?" I asked angrily.

Nick smirked "We can't be seen in the same car together, what what that do to our reputations?"

"I think your only conserend about your own rep." I laughed humorlessly.

"Want a cigarette?" Nick asked, holding one with the cherry already lit. I suprised him when I took it. I wasn't a frequent smoker, but I had one every once in a while, whenever trace would take me out, to party with him and his friends.

"Don't mind if I do." I said, inhaling deeply but not enough to choke.

"Don't get caught, keep it to your side." Nick whispered.

"Why don't you wait till your home?" I asked

"Because then it's no fun, mom KNOWS I smoke, what the point if I can't get in a little trouble."

"I think you get into enough trouble."

"You've been here a day and you think you know me?" Nick spatted angrily.

"I know about your little party this weekend." I gave him a death glare.

Nick, threw his cigarette on the ground and stomped out the bud with his tennis shoes.

"Sounds like someones been eavesdropping." He said.

"News travel fast." I smile

"What are you going to do know, be a little tattle telling bitch?" Nick screamed in my face, I stood unfazed.

"Not if I'm invited." I smiled innocently.

"I guess you can come, it is your house anyways." Nick muttered.

I hadn't thought of that, I groaned to myself realizing how much of a moron I am.

"See you at home." Nick grabbed his backback, flung it over his shoulders, and started walking away.

"Your really going to leave me!" I screamed

"Yes thats what you get for nailing my girlfriend in the face."

I stood shocked "You didn't seem to care so much in gym."

Nick paused turned and faced me, "Your right, that bitch thats fucking my bestfriend deserved it, but find your own damn ride home."

And with that he walked off, leaving me, punching the concrete walls like a moron, with big gulps of tears streaming down my face. Why is he so hateful?

**What did you think(:**

**Sounds like Nick & Miley got some conflict ging on**

**Who do you think sent Miley that message?**

**What about Cody and Miley?**

**(: PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW:D**


	7. So much more

**Middle Of Nowhere**

**Authors Note; Hey guy'sss, I'm starting this chapter on Tuesday, I started yesterday, but I didn't like it SOOO I'm restarting(:. But I started a new thing called, Young&Beautiful, which I love, and I would really likee; it if yuu would review on that , and Middle Of Nowhere. Enjoy(:**

**Miley POV**  
>Gaining control of my emotions, I went upfront to hitch a ride. I noticed Cody left with David from P.E, but I found Demi standing beside Joe. I wasn't purposefully trying to eavesdrop, but It's just starting to be a habit latley.<p>

"Joe! Your so superstitous! I sware you'll end up one of those vodoo freaks." Demi chuckled.

Joe back up defensivley, "I have a vodo doll, one of you."

Demi smiled slightly her voice bittersweet, "I've known you for fourteen years, and I didn't know you were that much of a freak."

"You need me admit it." Joe flirted.

Demi recoiled, "In your dreams."

"Are you sure you can't come over for dinner tonight, my family misses you major."

Joe felt they were taking a big step in their relationship, one that didn't involve 'friend'ship.

Demi sighed, "Sorry Joe, mom's drinking tonight, and SOMEONE has to take care of her when she gets home."

"Alright, call me though. So I can make sure your safe?" Joe pleaded.

"Sure." Demi smiled.

Joe reached towards Demi and tried to give her an awkward one armed hug, and she pulled back instantly. I got the feeling Demi wasn't shocked often. She waved goodbye, and headed towards the parking lot, I decided this was my moment, I trotted forward, and grabbed her arm.

"He- Oh hey Miley." Demi smiled.

"Just saw you and Joe." I paused awkwardly "Thats some real chemistry."

Demi laughed, real loud. "Ha, yeah he's been my bestfriend for **_forever._** Now cut to the chase, what do you want?"

"Well.."

Next thing I knew Demi and I were seated in the front of her pickup truck. Demi, didn't seem country to me, and she warned me, she wasn't. I admit when I saw her hillbilly truck, I had to question her punk style? Her truck, which she liked to call The Bang Train, was bright red, and rounded. It was rusty on the outside, but on the inside, Demi kept it quite clean, except her book which she threw lazily in the bakseat. It smelled of old cigars, and ancient colonge. I admit, it had a very comforting touch to it. I felt more safe than I have in a long time.

Demi, turned the stero on, to a channel we both agreed on. I was happy to let Demi pick, since it was her truck afterall, but she claimed she was fond of Eric Claptin.

"Most people don't own cars." Demi blurted.

"What?" I asked.

"Sorry, I mean people usually take Taxi's in New York, but we all live a bit out of town." Demi shrugged.

"Oh, I'm only fifteen." I blushed.

Demi laughed, "Go figure, you got that whole virgin look."

I laughed, shaking my head, "I do don't I? I guess I need to change my style a bit." I frowned.

"Nahh." Demi smiled, "Theres lots of guys who are already into you."

"Really? Thats weird."

"You don't get that alot?" Demi replied.

"No, I was always known as 'Destiny the lame version of her sister.'"

Demi frowned, and gave my shoulder a tiny nudge, her eyes were focused on the rode, but she turned the stero down, so she could give me her full attention.

"Don't say things like that."

"It's true." I mumbled.

"Who's Destiny exactly?" Demi shook with laughter, and I joined in.

"Destiny, is me. It's kind of corny go ahead, laugh. I changed it after getting so much shit like ' destined for what? To be a nobody. Miley was one of my old nicknames." I said.

"Oh, we'll if it makes you feel better my names not EXACTLY Demi." She whispered.

I laughed, "huh?"

"It's Demetria, stupid. I think it's to, light. You can see I'm not exactly the defenition of 'light'."

We laughed for a few minutes, until she needed directions for Nicks, I couldn't give her Nick's adress, so I gave her the street and told her I'd know the house when I saw it. We stopped outside an empty house, about a block away from Nicks. I hugged Demi goodbye, and waied till she drove away out of sight.

After Demi drove away, I sprinted towards Nicks. I was tired, and anxious to crawl into bed, where I would find some comfort.

I forced my feet to move faster against the sidewalk, and soon I was standing infront of their massive house. I stopped briefly ouside the door, to fix my hair, and entered. Inside it was empty, the sound of a small penny dropping could be heard, I threw my books in the corner ofmy bedroom, and snuggled with my covers. The earlier day was coming back to me. I let some tears, escape, and then without warning went on a full crying jag. Then tears wouldn't stop, I ended up taking heavy amounts of tylenol, to put me into a dreamless sleep.

My muscles relaxed, and instantly i felt better, peaceful. That peace left, when I was shook awake, by two strong hands. My body shifted, but my mind was screaming for whoever it was to leave me alone. Of course when I tilted my head to the side, I found two brown orbs staring into my eyes. They did not look, mean, or hateful. They looked utterly kind, and concerend. Still there was a small hidden smugness in his eyes. Which I feared would always reamin there.

"Get up." Nick ordered.

"No." I shoved Nicks hands off me, and buried my face deep in my pillow.

"I'm not kidding." Nick warned.

"Neither am I, go away."

Nick sighed, "Dinners ready."

"I'm not hungry." I mumbled.

"Fine, but your getting up anyways." Nick said, throwing more fierceness into his voice.

I twisted onto my side so I could get a better view of Nick.

"Why?" I asked puzzled, his concern had me starstruck.

"You've been crying." Nick whispered.

Nick bent his face close to mine, holding my gaze, and I rushed to quickly wipe my tear stained face. It didn't help, I can picture what a bad sight I was, makeup smeared, hair frizzy and clinging to my face.

"No."I denied.

"I see the tear marks, get up."

This time, I let my body lean forward, and put my legs to work, standing on my two feet, but wobbling slightly.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

Nick smiled, "Driving."

I groaned, "I'll just fall back asleep."

Nicks smile spread wide, and I didn't understand his amusement. I didn't understand Nick at all. I was pouring out tears because of this boy, and he gives me one meaningless smile, and my heart melts? I can't fathom his intrest in me.

"I'm not going to drive you are."

"What! I exclaimed, "I don't have my liscense!"

Nick laughed, "Thats why I'm going to teach you, you need to learn from a master."

"This isn't a good idea." I replied.

Nick grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door, "This would NEVER be a good idea. You'll do fine."

Nick dragged me to the door, and my uncertainty increased. He was serious? He wasn't of legal age to teach me, my liscense could be suspended for years! I paused, and Nick took no time, getting in the car. Nick rolled down my window.

"Get in."

I did as told.

I sat down, beside him and stuck my key in the ignition. Reving up the ignition. Nick smiled warmly at me, and I shot him a small smile back.

"Tell me who got you crying earlier?" Nick frowned.

I was silent reversing down the curvy drveway, checking both sides before pulling into the rode, taking a left.

"It doesn't matter." I gulped.

Nick tapped his knee unhappy, and I noticed, I hadn't a clue where to go.

"Thats not true." Nick said.

"Your right." I grumbled.

Nick stared at me, and pleaded, "Tell me."

I gripped the wheel tight, my hands cramping from my tight grip. I slammed the breaks at the stop sign.

"Maybe you should think a little harder! Perehaps the reason I'm crying is because my entire family was just MURDERED, they didn't just die, they were killed. Maybe you should think, that switching schools, and changing cities, may be a bit difficult for me! Maybe I was crying because this super nice sweet, incredibly hot guy, seemed to like me, and now he treats me like I'm the devil! Nick your right. I have NO reason to cry whatsoever." I yelled, running out of breath.

I dug my fingernails into my scalp, and bit my lip waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to treat you like shit, but it's what it has to be like." Nick whispered.

I wouldn't forgive him. How could I? It would make me more vulnerable and stupid. I just shoved the thought aside temporarily, and decided for the time being I have to enjoy myself.

"Okay. Which direction."

Nick smiled sweetly, and clasped a hand over his eye's. He waved his arms from side to side, like a metal detector, and final stopped. Resting his index finger behind my head.

"That way."

I gave him a look, "We'd ram straight into that house."

Nik smiled, "You pick."

I would have loved the opportunity, to be normal right then, and suggest we go to the smothie shack. I really wasn't in shape to be around humans at the moment, so I kept an optimistic point of view.

"Right." I smiled.

I took a sharp turn, with Nick clutching the edges of the seat for dear life.

"Better put your seatbelt on." I whispered "I'm dangerous."

He gave me a crooked smile, and did as he was told. Fastening his seatbelt while I quickly curved throughout the deserted streets.

"I bet you could get your liscense if you drove like this through your test." Nick chuckled.

"Yeah right." I said.

"I'm serious." Nick smiled evily, "The guys a real wack, tell him your after him for revenge."

I laughed, "I'm really that bad?" I asked.

"Yes."

Nick, and I laughed together in pure harmony, it was so perfect. I must've imagined it, but when I tightly squeezed my eyes shut, and re opened them, there he was, looking at me funny.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked, rubbing my cheeks.

I saw Nick blush- wait did Nick just blush? I saw his cheeks burn bright red, and he looked out the passanger window. I felt my own blush coming to my cheeks, as I checked the rearview mirror, for anything stuck between my teeth, or on my face. I found nothing. The smeared makeup stains had been wiped away.

Nick finally answered, "No theres nothing on your face."

Inside my heart was pounding. I thought of reaching over, and giving Nick's fingers a gental squeeze, but I caught him texting.

"Who are you texting?" I asked peering over his shoulder, spying.

"Selena." Nick replied calmly.

I shook slightly, obviously he would text Selena, that WAS his girlfriend.

"She's lucky to have you." I said, in a cold voice.

"I guess, she's never content." Nick sighed.

"What do you mean?" I pryed.

"Okay, we'll heres an example. She's rich like me, but she whines, and throws a big hissy fit because she can't have this ONE purse. Even though her mom told her she could get it another day, and she has a MILLION purses, she still complained."

I laughed, "She fits my sterotype for a rich snob."

"Whats that?" Nick laughed.

"You were my sterotype for a rich snob." I said.

Nick frowned, "I'm not that bad, I don't use money for EVERYTHING."

"Prove it!"

"See this car?" Nick asked.

I had been so focused on Nick, I hadn't noticed, the car we drove in, it was a Ferriah. Fast, and easy to control. Beautiful, exterior, leather seats, swift silky sterring wheel. Fresh outerior, bright yellow paint, with two giant black stripes running down the middle.

"Yes." I responded.

"Dad and I fixed this up when I was nine."

"I didn't know you liked that kind of stuff." I laughed.

Nick smiled, "I didn't, I just liked how dad was proud of me."

"Your still a snob."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm also, hot, rich, muscular, and popular." Nick snorted

"Your full of yourself, does that honestly make you happy?" I asked.

"Of course."

"I don't belive you." I replied.

"I have everything people dream of. How can I not be happy." Nick forced a laugh.

I shook my head, "Do you have friendship, I know your popular, but are they your friends?"

Nick snickered, "Stop, your not Doctor Phil"

"I know you used to be friends with Demi, Joe, and Cody what about-!"

Nick pressed his fingers to his temples, and I thought of the emotions possibly running through him, regret, guilt? He obviously had a tough time reviewing memories of his former friends.

"We need to get back to the house, it's late." Nick said.

I reluctantly made a U-turn, and we rode in silence. My intentions had been good, but I got caught in the moment. I got ahead of myself. Ahead of Nick. I was being unfair, a jerk. I needed his side of the story, and I would get it.

"I'm sorry, I'm as bad as Selena." I said.

That got a chuckle of out Nick, "No your not as bad as her. Your light, and open, and real. Selena may be something beautiful,and popular, and everything. But thats unreal, it's not normal." Nick sighed.

"Nick?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for opening up to me." I smiled.

"Your easy to talk to." Nick grinned.

"Nick?" I asked again

"Yes Miley?" Nick replied.

"I know you'll treat me like shit tommorow, or you'll pretend I don't exsist, but thats okay." I whispered.

It was okay, hell I didn't like it. I did know that Nick wouldn't acknoledge me at school. Maybe thats how it should be, I'm not trying to change him. I don't want to change him. I want to bring him back.

"Miley?" Nick asked,

"Yeah?"

"Don't put up with my shit."

I smiled.

* * *

><p>"I have no idea." I frowned.<p>

I was seated infront of a short detective, with a small amount of stubble on his was cacausion, and not very attractice. His height lost him one of the biggest advantages of losing women, pluss his lack of muscle, and very large unibrow, centered a little to low on his face.

"Was their any special feautures you noticed about the man, anything particular he was wearing?" His partner asked.

Standing beside, the first detective, was his partner. I favored him, he'd been treating me more politley than the other guy, and he had a quite peaceful aura. He was not attractive either, but his body was we'll built, muscles strong, and we'll developed, and he had to be 6'5. He had a very, ugly smile. His buck teeth stuck, out, and his lips always turned into a lopsided grin, that fit him odd.

"I already told you. He was wearing a ski mask, it was dark, all I saw was blood." I trembled.

"We've been wanting to question you for day's now Ms. Cyrus, you must understand. We are only trying to protect your saftey."

"I understand."

"Have you noticed, anything unusual, anthing about this man, or anything that reminded you of this man recently?"

I contemplated, telling them about the message I recieved from a blocked number the other night. I knew it would only end up being to much security, and probably the cops deaths. They were professionals, but I had noticed him, untrained they seemed to be. Letting their guns hang out their coat pockets like they got something to show. In my opinion thats a way to get your gun snatched.

"No, nothing." I replied.

"Alright."

"Excuse me, but nobody expects ME, to be a suspect right?" I asked.

I hadn't thought any questions would be raised, about my survival.

"No Ms. Cyrus, we have street video tapes, their blurry but you can make out distinctive figures. Besides it's impossible you could have injured yourself."

I would have to be a physco to purposefully injure myself. I wasn't hurt that badly, I thought it was only a concussion, and a bad bruise. They probably had a mix up, and if It kept me, off the list of possible suspects, I was all for it.

"Okay, good."

"We are extremly sorry for your loss Ms Cyrus, we know how tough this must be for you."

I looked into there, wrinkly worn eyes, and found some concern buried deep within them. Breaking terrible knew's is part of their job. This is something they regularly encounter.

"No you don't." I denied. "But thank you anyways."

"We would like to keep an eye on you for your protection. As you know Ms. Cyrus, the killer is still unidentified."

I gave them a hard smile,"That won't be nessecary."

They were startled, at my rejection, but persistant.

"Ms. Cyrus, there are many possible dangers."

I heard the real threat in his voice, but I knew it was probably just orders from his superior. The odd's of him actually confronting the murderer, were slim. I doubted he want to sit around and play babysitter all day.

"I understand but if he really wanted to murder me he would have that night. He's probably still in L.A. You should try searching their." My voice was firm, and it forced them to back off.

They still made their unconviencing pleas, but I held my ground. They ended up leavung empty handed. When I'd first entered the door to Nicks, and saw some very suspicious policeman around. I thought they'd caught me driving. It was far from that. They thought I was unstable to approach right after the incident, and given me time to ease into my new surroundings.

I was tired.

Every bone in my body ached, and I was ready to relax, and sink into a deep slumbar, but of course. When I was ready for the reality to go away for just a few moments, it comes back slamming into my face. hear a bleep, I have a new message.

**Blocked**  
><span>Miley, I do hope you didn't tell the police anything about these conversations we've been having. It would mean a very quick and painful death for Nick. It would also mean the death of your beived new friends, what are there names, Demi, Cody, and Joe? Haha, everywhere you go you leave your mark. You are unstable my dear. Your practically the kiss of death. Goodnight. We'll meet soon<span>

Much like before, I was a nervous wreck. This was serious. What disturbed me more than the message was it's meaning. Was it true, was I the kiss of death? Were they destined to die, because I wanted to make a few friends? I cursed myself. I should have dissed Demi. It was my foolish mistake to let her in that caused this. Was it? Was i really so dangerous, I couldn't have one simple friend. Did the almighty god really need to take everyhting away, until I become a blackpit. Filled with nothing, but sorrow and the past.

Life was unfair, I'd always heard the term. It was often said in my family once a day. It was the anyswer to everything unanswered. Life is unfair. It was the best answer they ever gave. At first, us kids would whine, and cry, over everything we couldn't have. Until the meaning sank in. It was unfair, and damnit we had to deal.

**I had to deal.**

**I had to geth up everymorning.**

**Brush my teeth.**

**Put a smile, on my grim face.**

**And act like everything's okay.**

**So thats what I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch<strong>  
>Today had been, just BEAUTIFUL. I had gotten called to answer a question, in Chemistry, and gotten it wrong. My mind was to preoccupied. I had tripped and sprained my ankle this morning, falling infront of Nick. Now I had somehoe managed to make a ketchup stain on my brand new shirt.<p>

"Shit!" I screamed.

"Chill dude, Tide to go helps." Joe said.

"If I had some that would be great. This is NOT my day." I mummered.

"Come on Mi, smile." Cody grinned.

I'd noticed today, that Cody had started calling me by my old nickname. I didn't mind that much. It just sort of irritated me, when he used it in public. I felt like I was nude infront of an audience. Demi seemed oblivious of Cody flirting with me, like it was impossible that anyone could look away from her, she seemed to think she was the light in his eyes.

"I like your shirt today." Demi giggled.

"Thanks,it's hollister." Cody laughed.

"I know I see the logo."

"This will never come out!" I moaned.

Demi turned towards me, "I have an extra shirt in my locker you can borrow, now please shut your complaining mouth." Demi didn't have a serious expression, so I fugured she was kidding, but I shutup anyways. There were worse things in the universe than a _stain_, I can think of a few of them right now.

So Demi loaned me a shirt, Demi was about my size, a bit thicker, bit she shirt, fit we'll. You would think, Hey! Maybe Miley's day's looking up from here. Wrong, The shirt she loaned me, had the words **Fuck My Life**, printed on the front. I hadn't noticed it until My photography teacher Ms. Phillips, gave me detention for it. She had said, _'I know your a new studen't Ms Cyrus, but you should still no better.'_ Infront of the entire class. Cody found it funny, and seemed to find my embaressment, enjoyable. The day passed slowly, and I had to explain to Denise wen I got home why, she had a paper to sign for detention. I kept my shirt hidden under my jacket the rest of the day. I ended up riding with Demi once again, for fear of another hateful conversation with Nick.

"What was up with the fuck you shirt today!" I yelled, hopping into her shirt.

"I told you to grab the blue shirt!" Demi laughed.

"Not funny." I giggled, "I couldn't find it! Guess who has to get this pink slip signed for detention!"

"I'm not apologizing." Demi smiled.

"Alright, jackass. I'm not asking you to apologize."

"Watch the name calling freshman!"

I smiled, "Demitria, you are one of a kind."

"You should see me bowl." Demi replied.

"I'd like to. As long as you don't throw the bowling ball at my face."

Demi smirked, "Don't get in the way of the pins, and you have my word."

"Pinky promise." I grinned.

"Promise."

Demi and I made up our secret handshake. I felt joyful, and hideous at the same time. We were made to be bestfriends, two different worlds colliding.

But we were not _meant_ to be friends this way. In the end this would only hurt her, and this was no longer a joke. Demi, dropped my off the same as yesterday, no questions asked. I felt glad, she trusted me, when I was so clearly lying to her. Shit I forgot I was living with Nick Jonas half the time. The walk was unbearable today, with my sprained ankle, and sore spot on my face. I felt the spot once more, and realied I had a **pimple.**

I nearly dropped dead.

I wasn't a poster child, and I hadn't the perfect skin, but I hardly ever got pimples. This was a huge one. I moaned, and tried to squeeze it. I decided I would make my face red and blotchy, and needed to wait until I was infront of a mirror. I walked inside the Grey's trying to cover my face with my bangs. Nick like always, seemed to have razor sharp senses.

"Would you like me to grab Kevins pimple popper?" Nick bursted into a fit of laughter.

I slapped his shoulder, "This isn't funny, the last time I got a pimple was 3 years ago!" I yepled, clutching my face.

"Chill." Nick smiled, "You have more serious problems, like that detention slip."

I groaned, "What am I going to do?"

"I could forge it?" Nick teased.

"Thanks, but today is not my day. I do not need anymore karma."

"You belive in that stuff?" Nick said.

"Yes. I do now." I whispered.

I hadn't really given much thought to karma since a few day's ago. I thought people were just trying to justify, their bad luck, but maybe there is a truth to it all? Maybe because I lived the exact life I want, I hsd to get it taken away. Maybe because I had taken everything in my life for granted, that everything terrible is happening to me now?

"I'm going to have to show your mom the detentionship."

"I've gotten detention lots of times." Nick grinned widley.

Only i didn't know having Denise sign the detention slip, would be _so much more_, than a little dissapointment.

**Authors Note;**  
><strong>Okay(:, I hope that last line left you hanging, this chapter has a bit of suspence, tied in. But I think more things are going to<strong>

**unravel, next chapter:)**

**Whats with the detention slip?**

**What about Demi and Cody?**

**Can Nick and Miley be more than friends?**


End file.
